The Pharaoh's Mistress
by silent dreamer 756
Summary: A 2-shot set in very early Egypt. Bella is brought before the Pharaoh and things are set in motion. A jealous Jacob does make an important appearance. This story does have implied rape and adult content
1. Chapter 1

The Pharaoh's Mistress

Bella sat in her room staring out the giant doorway into the courtyard. The room she was in made her feel insignificantly small and plain. She was dressed in a fine white toga with a gold braided rope tying in at her waist and a gold flower in her hair. The top of her hair was braided back and held with even more gold flowers while the rest of her curly brown hair laid down her back. She was adorned with gold jewelry: necklaces, bracelets, rings. etc... but she took most of them off but left a single gold rose necklace about her neck. The room was decorated with rich blues and purples and gold's. Silk sheets and gossamer curtains that covered the doorway to her private balcony that were billowing in the breeze of the warm mid-spring morning. The room was huge, easily four times the size of her whole house that she lived in at one point.

Bella could not believe that she was now living in the Pharaoh's palace. She did not know much about why she was here, just that she was summoned by the Pharaoh to come and live in his palace and her mother readily agreed. They did not know if she was to become one of his rumored many wives or to become a mistress, but her mother did not care. She wanted what was better for her daughter than from what she had, even if it meant throwing her to the wolves.

She had been brought to the room earlier in the day and had been taken to be bathed and the doused with the finest of oils and perfumes. Bella felt clean and beautiful when she had been dressed in the beautiful clothes but now felt insecure and small in the gigantic room. Her room had the most beautiful view of the whole palace and for that she could not be angry. She had a view of the beautiful Nile River with the reeds growing on the side. She also had the luxury to watch the sun rise over the Nile.

An hour before a servant had come into her room to tell her that the Pharaoh's mother had requested an audience with her for dinner in her highness's chambers and Bella could do nothing but accept. So here she was, waiting to be summoned to the Pharaoh's mother's chamber's and find out what was going on and why she was summoned to the palace to begin with.

Bella was very anxious to find out what was going on. She felt extremely lonely as she sat in the gigantic bedroom and waited. Finally, there was a knock on her door and a servant entered. The servant was a young man with long black hair tied back with a simple piece of white cloth. He was clothed in the regulatory white waist wrap and simple gold sandals. He bowed to her and spoke "Mistress Isabella, I am Jacob. I will be one of many servants that are to make sure you are most comfortable in your stay here at the palace" he said. "Thank you Jacob, but please just call me Bella" she answered back. She didn't know why but something about Jacob gave her the creeps. Maybe it was the way he spoke to her with a strange look in his eyes as if he was undressing her, she didn't know but she knew she did not like it. Never had she ever been viewed as such before.

"Mistress Isabella, we servants are not permitted to such formality. The Mistress Esme has but to express apologies as she has been summoned to other matters today and most reschedule your dinner plans. But Pharaoh Edward has requested your company instead. Please follow me" he told her with that same strange look in his eyes. He turned and walked out the door and was soon quickly followed by Bella. Bella's was extremely nervous now, now that she was her on way to meet the Pharaoh in his chambers. She hoped that she looked decent enough to approach his highness and hoped that she would not make a foul out of herself.

They quickly approached the chambers of the Pharaoh and Bella's nerves just rose even higher. Jacob walked up to the huge gold covered door and knocked three times. Bella heard a muffled voice from within and Jacob opened the door. As soon as Bella went to enter the room Jacob grabbed her arm and moved his face to her ear "You are so beautiful Bella, Edward does not deserve you" he whispered in her ear. Belaa felt a chill go through her as he released her arm and signaled for her to enter the room. Bella entered and her breath caught in her throat.

If she thught her room was gigantic, then she didn't even know what to consider this room. It was decorated with mostly gold and black but very tastefully done so. The bed in the middle was adorned with black silk sheets with bits of gold threaded into it. Black and gold silk drapes hung around the bed and in the middle of the bed sat the most gorgeous man that Bella had ever laid on eyes. Tousled coppery-auburn hair lay atop his head as though he constantly ran his hand through it, eyes as green as the darkest emerald you could ever find, a body anyone would die for: muscles that were strong but sinewy attached to a lean but muscluar body. He could be no older than twenty five years, seven years her senior. He seemed as though he would be a tall man. This was the Pharaoh that was ruling Egypt and Bella could not believe that she had never seen his face before.

"Come Bella, please have a seat. There is a lovely meal prepared for us today" he said. His voice dripped sex and Bella was having a strange reaction to his words. Slowly her body moved forward until she sat down on the bed next to him. Laid out before her was a feast that many would die for. Bella was so hungry but she dared not eat first, so she waited till the Pharaoh had eating first. "Please Bella, eat. You must be hungry. I daresay you have been awake since before even the sun rose today. And you most have your strength. Do not wait for me to tell you to eat" She heard the soft voice next to her. It seemed sincere that he cared for her well-being. Slowly she grabbed some fish and ate the proper way she was taught. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him go and retrieve some fish also and s they ate, they made small talk and talked about each others likes and dislikes.

One the food was all gone and taken away, Bella and the Pharaoh remained on the bed. "I hope you are enjoying your stay here and that everything and everyone has been pleasant" he said to her in his soft voice. She lifted her face to stare at the handsome face of the Pharaoh and noticed that within his eyes, tiny flakes of gold floated around his emerald depths. "Everything is amazing your highness. The room is beautiful and there are more gowns than one girl would know what to do with. But I must ask, if I'm not being too bold, what am I doing here?" Bella asked with extreme caution. She did not want to anger the Pharaoh and be sent to a brothel. Edward took a view moments to collect his thoughts before he spoke.

"I saw you one night while I was out by the river. You were just sitting on the bank staring at the water and you looked so sad. I did not know what had caused those eyes to convey such and emotion but I wanted to know. I wanted to know why this beautiful, exotic creature was sitting by the River Nile with such sadness. There was something about you that just drew me to you. I set out to find out about you and who you were. When I received the information I learned that your father had passed away and you were left with your mother. I felt immense sadness for you thus I set out and summoned you to my palace to live here, where you will not be so lonely." He said. His voice remained soft and quiet but Bella could hear he emotion within his voice. Though it retained its very seductive tone, sympathy was laced within.

"Yes, I had just gotten the news that my father had passed away. My mother was devastated even more so than I, she loved him very much. I thought that if I went to the river that I would be able to clear my head. I could not take the crying and wailing of my mother in our small home. It was very unbearable" Bella answered looking down. She could feel the tears coming to her eyes from the memory, but she did not want the Pharaoh to see her tears. She wanted to seem strong to the Pharaoh, not a whimpering Little girl.

Bella then felt his hand grasp her chin and turned her face upwards towards his. "Bella, please, please do not hide your face from me. I'm sorry that I made such feelings arise in you. I did not intend to bring bcak painful memories and invoke pain back into your eyes" the Pharaoh said in his soft, seductive voice. His eyes were full of sadness and Bella felt drawn to him a she had never felt before to a man. She felt as though her body was on fire and craved more of his touch than just that on her face. She felt as though she was drowning in his eyes and wished for his suckulant lips to touch hers when she felt it.

The kiss was soft and gentle. His lips were as smooth as they looked and Bella felt as though she had died and gone to heaven. The Pharaoh cradled her head oh so gently as though she would break and she felt so loved and cared for. It was then that she felt his tongue licking around her lips asking for entry and Bella could do nothing but comply. She fell even deeper into her euphoria when his tongue entered her mouth. His tongue caressed hers in such a loving manner that Bella believed that he did love her. She knew it was completely absurd that such a thing could have happened, but she just reveled in the feeling.

Suddenly he broke the kiss and just pulled her into his arms. They stayed cradled together for such a long time that Bella's eyes became filled with sleep and her body relaxed almost completely into his. It was then that the Edward and gently shook her awake. "My dear Bella, I most insist that you return to your chambers. You are obviously very tired and are in need of rest. I would offer you a place in my bed and gladly sleep on a cushion, but I do not want to start rumors of your virtue so you must return to your chambers. I have summoned Jacob, He will escort you back my dear." His clear soft voice broke through Bella's near-unconscious sleep and aroused her.

Edward helped her to her feet and gently lead her over to the door where Jacob stood, ready to escort her to her room. Edward lifted her little hand and placed a gentle kiss to her and baid her farewell. "Until next time my dear" he whispered as she wa slead away. Bella kept her attention on the Pharoah until they turned a corner and went down the corridor to her room. It felt as though Jacob was standing unnecessarily close to her as he walked with her, yet she did not open her mouth. When they arrived at her room, Jacob said nothing but stared at her with a strange emotion in his eyes and bid her goodnight, leaving her to her thoughts.

These meetings continued for weeks with the Pharaoh. Bella would be summoned for dinner in the Pharaoh's chambers, where after they dined they would talk and discuss many things. Even sometimes they would kiss. Over the course of this time, Bella learned that Edward was the perfect gentleman. He never once tried anything more then the gentle kisses that they shared. Bella was relieved after the first few meetings that she was not summoned to be a sex slave to the Pharaoh, but was wishing that he would maybe progress to a little more than gentle kisses.

Every night that she left his chambers, her loins would be on fire. She did not really understand what was wrong with her. She always felt butterflies in her stomach when she spoke to him and her undergarments would become wet when she listened to his voice. She could not help what was going on with her body. She knew now that she was slowy falling in love with the Pharaoh but did not know what to do with the emotions that she held. She knew he was not married and at the present did not have any mistresses around the palace, claiming that the mistresses caused to much trouble for him in the past that he has gotten rid of all and has not found the right person as to which to marry.

As for Jacob during this time, he seemed to distress her more and more each time she saw him. He always had a strange look to his eyes and always seemed to be looking at her as though staring at her naked. It unnerved her and she wished to tell the Pharaoh about it but did not know how. She knew that he was one of the Pharaoh's favored servants so she did not know how he would handle her accusations, so she said nothing. She hoped that maybe her mind was only playing tricks because Jacob never did anything to her or even touch her since that first day. Unbeknownst to her, she would be in for a very long, and horrid night with what he had planned.

The night started out as it always had. Bella went to the Pharaoh's chambers and dined with him. He seemed a little of out it that night but Bella just placed it due to stress with some of the workers and thought nothing of it . When it was time for her to leave Jacob was summoned and led her back to her chambers. She also felt a strange vibe coming from Jacob and believed that he was acting even weirder than normal. And when he suddenly grabbed her arm and placed his hand over her mouth once they turned the corner, her suspicions were confirmed. She suddenly did not feel very safe inside the palace.

* * *

I am only going to say this once for this short story that i do not own the rights to Twilight or anything related to it. I haven't written or updated any of my stories in a while but I have been extremely busy wit work and school but I am going to update this story. There will probably only be 2 or 3 chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob had grabbed Bella with such force that she was sure her arm would be bruised by days end. She was so stunned by Jacob's actions that she did not even have time or even consider yelling for help, she just froze up. Every muscle in her body was frozen in fear. While she was in her stupor, Jacob dragged her into her chambers and slammed the door shut. He threw her onto her bed, and Bella curled up into a tiny ball, willing all of this to go away. She closed her eyes and wished that she was back in her home, with her family, in her simple life.

But when she felt the many pillows on her bed moving she knew that this was no dream and was in fact reality. She was going to get raped right in the palace, after she had finally begun to feel safe. She only hoped that no one would find out, it would only lead to humiliation and embarrassment. She would be labeled a whore. Without her virginity, she would never be able to marry, for who would want to marry an unpure girl, and would die alone. Bella never felt so alone then in this moment.

While Bella was curled up in her ball, Jacob advanced on her as though he was a jaguar and she was his prey. From her position he could not see much but knew that she had much to offer him, but he didn't really car. He roughly grabbed her hair and pressed his lips against hers. This was not how Bella imagined her first kiss to be. This was rough and demanding. She had no choice but to submit to this man. There was no way that she could possibly fight him off with him being so large and her so small.

Suddenly, Bella felt the cool night's air hitting her naked chest and knew that Jacob had just ripped off her top. She tried to cover up her breasts but Jacob roughly grabbed her hands and tied them to the post with the ripped shirt. He attacked her breasts and Bella could feel the tear streaming down her face.

"This is what happens when you go and flaunt yourself. You act so innocent but I bet you know exactly what you're doing. You're trying to bed the Pharaoh aren't you? Well he's not going to want you know. I saw you first. He thinks he can get whatever he wants but he can't. I'm finally going to get what I want first then he can have my leftovers." Jacob exclaimed, still attached to her bosom.

He bit and licked and kneaded her breasts till they hurt. Bella wanted to badly to call out to someone but she didn't want to be labeled a whore and sent to the harem. She had remained throughout this whole ordeal motionless, but when she felt Jacob's hands moving down towards her pants she began to trash about. She was not going to loose her innocence to this man. She would not.

Without warning Bella felt a sharp sting to her face. "Stop moving bitch. This will be a whole lot easier if you just stop moving and let things happen" Jacob announced while stripping her of her pants and undergarments. Now Bella laid completely naked in front of a near stranger. She felt so humiliated and embarrassed.

Bella closed her eyes as more tears started to stream out of them. She could not believe this was happening to her. She never once tried to seduce either Jacob or the Pharaoh. Though she could not deny the attraction that she held towards the Pharaoh. He was a handsome man bye she, in no way, went out of her way to seduce him. She was only dressing in what she was provided. She had no say in that. Bella just wanted this over.

Suddenly, she felt the bed moved and hoped that maybe Jacob got his fill and would leave. But when she heard a chuckle she knew that he wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon. "You're so pretty Bella. And so innocent. And I get to have that innocence, not the damn Pharaoh. It's all mine" Jacob said while moving his hands to the front of his pants, and sliding them down.

Bella had never seen a naked man and she did not wish for that first time to be with her rapist. She began to thrash about yet again and hope that maybe she would get a good kick in and delay this whole process. She felt Jacob crawl on top of her and restrain her flailing legs. It was no use, this was really going to happen. Bella felt the tip of Jacob's member by her opening and did the only thing she could think of. She screamed. In that exact moment the doors to her chamber flew open and in ran the Pharaoh.

* * *

This chapter is extremely short but I literally do not have time with work and school. If I'm not working i am at school. After Christmas everything will die down but I thought this was the best place to end it.


End file.
